012116- Hallway Hooligans
CAG: Eribus is pacing the halls right out from the ballroom where everything had first gone down, before leaning against the wall. CURRENT classicalyTaciturn CCT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCT: Lucy follows behind Eribus, looking at all the fancy decor CAG: Eribus turns, not exactly noticing Lucy at first. "Oh... Hello Lucy, seems you missed the real heat of the party earlier.. I mean... It wasn't glorious" CCT: "Um, yes. I was out. I couldn't find a bathroom in such a large place. It took me quite a while." CAG: "Well its certainly good you weren't around... Some fairly nasty business went down" CCT: "What kind of business?" CAG: "Highbloods came... Three of them" Eribus opens up his vest to show the bandages wrapped around his chest, still splattered olive. "Myself and Lorrea got shot during the second encounter.. An old friend..." CCC ceased responding to memo. CCT: "..." CAG: "Things went pretty well for a good while, I mean... Not counting the bullet through my chest.. But then.. Heliux killed my matesprit.. It was uh.. It wasn't great..." CCT: "..." CCT: "I'm putting Heliux on my 'shit list'." CAG: "N-no no, its... Its not necessary.. A mistake was all... He didn't mean it" CCT: "..." CCT: Lucy relaxes visibly CCT: "...I see..." CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: Kyle quietly enters the hall, focused on his map. Hearing the conversation, he looks up and wanders over. CCC: "uh... hey." CCT: "I can forgive accident- Oh hello there." CAG: "Hello Kyle... Haven't seen you in a while either.. I mean, since Bothwell that is" CCC: He flinches a little. "...let's, uh, not talk about that." CCT: "Bothwell? What happened there?" CCT: "..." CCT: "If you don't mind me asking, that is." CAG: "Its all in his name really, you should really inquire Kyle here about that" CCT: "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kyle, I'm Lucy Felling." CCC: "...t-that's, not, uh." He turns towards Lucy, looking slightly redder. "i, uh, nice to meet you." CAG: Eribus chuckles to himself before sliding down the wall into a sitting position. CCT: "So, what is a 'Bothwell'?" CCC: Kyle shoots Eribus a quick glare. "...he's, uh, someone who said he came from the future to, uh, make sure things happened right in the present or something." CCT: "A time traveler?" CCC: "...kind of, i guess." CCT: "I'm not sure I understand. But I guess Time travel is something I'm probably not supossedto understand." CAG: "I'm not sure anyone understands it really... But I have my trust in those who believe in this Bothwell fellow" CCC: "...it did get kind of confusing." CCC ceased responding to memo. CAG: "What hasn't been confusing?" CCT: Lucy nodds in agreement. it is a very lucy thing to do CCC: "...good point." CAG: "I just want to put some space between everything that has happened tonight and be put back in my matesprit's arms" CCT: "..." CCC: "...do you, uh, know how she's doing?" CAG: "She's... Lorcan's doing well.. Well enough that you can be after death that is.." CCT ceased responding to memo. CCC: "...right. it's good that she's, uh, doing that well though." CAG: "Had you spoken to Lorcan at all? I mean, before or after such had happened.." CCC: "...no, uh, i actually didn't even know about her until tonight." CCC: "since she wasn't on the, uh, list or anything." CAG: "She was a bit of a suprise to alot of us, but she's settled in nicely... Well.. Nicely-ish, she's sparked some ire between a few people" CAG: "But she's wonderful, simply fantastic..." CCC: Kyle walks over and sits against the wall across from Eribus. "...right. you two, uh, seemed really happy together." CAG: "I... Yeah, we were.. We are, still I mean.. Just separrated for now is all.." CCC: "oh, uh, yeah, i didn't mean..." CCC: "you'll, uh, see each other soon, probably." CAG: Eribus wipes a few tears from his eyes with the cuff of his shirt. "I want to try and do all I can for her, to get her back and protect her.." CCC: "..." CAG: "Kyle? Do you have something worth protecting?" CCC: "i, uh." He looks away, off to the side. "...i might." CAG: "Well if you do... Protect it, protect them with every ounce of your being... Don't squander it" CCC: "i-it's more like i, uh, i'm not really sure. but, uh... alright." CAG: "What are you trying to say of it, spit it out, don't choke yourself on your thoughts... Spill them" CCC: "...you're still, uh, really direct." CAG: "Why dodge around the point? You don't squander time, you make the best of it" CCC: "...i'm just saying, subtlety isn't such a bad thing either." CAG: "I didn't get to where I am today by being subtle, just tell me human..." CCC: He sighs. "...i, uh, have a hard time, uh, believing in people sometimes." CCC: "so, uh, if i met someone that i really couldn't figure out an, uh, ulterior motive for, and was just a really decent guy" CCC: “person, i mean person” CCC: “that’s, uh, something I’d think was worth protecting. alright?” CAG: "Sounds decent enough... I think" CAG: "I don't know why you were being so dodgy about it all though" CCC: "...it's complicated." CAG: "What do you mean? It doesn't seem complicated?" CCC: "i'm still trying to decide if i, uh, actually know someone like that, i guess. i don't know." CAG: "I mean, I'm nowhere near educated in such, but you seem quite enamored with Arty at least" CCC: "....." CCC: "w-what." CAG: "What do you mean what? I've seen how you talk to him, you are quite the pair I must say" CCC: "i, wh-" CCC: "i mean, uh, we're friends, yeah" CAG: "You picturing yourself in a quadrant with him perchance? Hmm?" CCC: "...humans don't have quadrants. b-besides, i'm avoiding that kind of stuff." CAG: "Your weird human thinkpans might not be able to comprehend quadrants, but its not like you can attempt at least.. Sounds like you aren't avoiding it quite as well as you would hope anyways" CCC: "....." CCC: He's still looking down the hall and avoiding eye contact. CAG: "Kyle? Is there something you would like to talk about? I'm sure I can be of assistance if you want help figuring this all out.." CCC: "...thanks, but, uh..." CCC: "i'm not doing any, uh, quadrant stuff. she's, uh, tracking us through that kind of thing after all." CAG: "Who Libby? You know you hiding your feelings won't help, it will just aggrivate things" CCC: "...yeah, uh, her. look, i, uh, i just don't want to be spied on any more than i already am, alright?" CAG: "Kyle, you can't keep thinking like that, we're obviously not being constantly monitored... Not while Libby has Serios in her nook that is, certainly" CCC: "...uh. well, uh, maybe not constantly by her, but i still don't want to add onto it." CAG: Eribus nudges Kyle. "Hey, you have to live a bit human, make the best of this fucked up mess we are in" CCC: "...and you want me to do that by being in a quadrant, which still isn't a thing humans do." CAG: "Obviously you haven't tried yet" CCC: "...i mean, no." CAG: "Well obviously you should give it a shot then" CCC: "..." CCC: "...we'll see, i guess." CAG: "Just if you find yourself flush for anyone, don't be shy to show your affection" CAG: "That and for any other quadrants as well" CCC: "whoa, uh, come on. it's, uh, pale if anything. he's, uh, he's married, remember?" CAG: "Oh so you are considering a quadrant with Arty then? Well well well..." CAG: "Well well well, wellity well well" CAG: "Well well..." CAG: "Well" CCC: "wh-" CCC: "NO, i didn't say that, i, uh, i said if, right?" CAG: Eribus turns and gives Kyle a bit of a grin, he's got him now. CAG: "Come now, you are itching for some quadrants" CAG: "And Arty is a prime candidate for yourself" CCC: "no, and no." He almost looks like he's pouting. CAG: "Kyle... You are doing a terrible job at lying, come now, its alright to have feelings you know" CCC: "...i'm, uh, not, uh, lying. we're, uh, friends, that's all." CAG: "It sounds like you want it to be more than just mere aquaintences" CCC: "...alright, look, uh, IF i wanted to do something like that, i don't know how i'd even, uh, start talking about it." CAG: "Well expressing your feelings is a nice start" CCC: "...right." He rests his head back against the wall. CCC: "i'll, uh, think about iit, alright?" CAG: "You just have to be straight edge with him, honestly if you want to really consider this" CAG: "You have to be there for him, and hope he can be there for you... Curb each other's shit if you will" CCC: "heh... right. i'll, uh, really have to think on it i guess." CAG: "Take your time, think on it.. Quadrants are a serious business" CCC: "...yeah, i've seen that. but, uh, enough on that, are you doing alright?" CAG: "I'm.. I'm doing fine, just a bullet in my chest and a dead matesprit to worry about, but I've been worse" CAG: "I mean, I get my arms forcibly ripped from my torso, so I had that going for me" He limply raises his arms and wiggles them. CCC: He finally stops staring down the hallway and looks towards Eribus. "...are you, uh, sure you're fine?" CAG: "I'm..." Eribus takes a deep breath. "Frankly, I'm not fine... No, I've been more worried for someone than I have ever been, and its breaking me.. I need to know Lorcan is safe, to have her in my arms again..." CAG: "I told her that I would do whatever I could to not die... But if it comes to it I will lay out my life so that she can have hers, just... Just don't tell her I said that" CCC: He nods, listening. "i won't." CAG: Eribus sighs. "Thank you.. I just can't have Lorcan worry is all" CCC: "...that's understandable." CAG: "I hope she will understand though, if she ever finds out" CCC: "...hopefully, yeah. i mean, uh, since you two are that close, she'd probably understand." CAG: "... I mean, hopefully.." Eribus stands up, clutching his chest. "Well.. I guess I should head around, see if I can see find anyone else... Or collapse somewhere.. Whatever comes first" CAG: "You take my advice... Alright Kyle? Just.. Just trust your feelings I guess" CCC: "...sure. uh, be careful, alright? you, uh, sure you can walk alone?" CAG: "I mean.. Probably? I'll be fine, I've made it this far, haven't I?" CCC: "...you should still take it easy though, it won't heal like that." CCC: "...this is turning into a trend." He sighs. CAG: "Trend or not, I'll be fine" CAG: Eribus gives a curt nod before heading down the hallway and around the corner. Category:Lucy Category:Kyle Category:Eribus